The present invention relates to a container for dispensing facial tissues or the like.
Known forms of container for dispensing facial tissues generally include a rectangular container having a flat bottom surface and an access opening in a top surface parallel to the bottom surface. The facial tissues are typically stacked in a conventional interlocking or overlapping manner within this container in such a manner that as a tissue is pulled from the container, the leading edge of the adjacent tissue is brought outside the container, for easy access and subsequent withdrawal.
Facial tissues have, by their very nature, relatively little tensile strength, and thus tend to tear upon withdrawal from the known forms of containers described above.